Gielinor
Bekijk de RuneScape pagina voor het spel RuneScape. thumb|Een willekeurige locatie in Gielinor Gielinor is de wereld waarin Runescape zich in afspeelt. Gielinor bevindt zich in de ruimte waar een kleiner planeet of maan om Gielinor heen draagt. Zoals Guthix zei: er zijn vele planeten in het heelal, waar Gielinor er ook één van is. Zoals vele al dachten, is Gielinor een ronde planeet, maar werd pas bevestigd in een god letter, waar je een foto kon zien van de vanaf de ruimte. Vele mensen dachten dat hiervoor dat Gielinor plat was. Ook is het niet zeker wie de Gielinor heeft gecreëerd. Vroeger dacht iedereen dat de God van balans, Guthix, Gielinor had gemaakt, maar sinds de Elder Gods werden genoemd is het spel is het nog onzeker wie nou Gielinor heeft gemaakt. Locatie thumb|Gielinor vanaf de ruimte Het is onbekend waar Gielinor ligt. Astronomen op Gielinor hebben bevestigd dat Gielinor niet de enige planeet is. In ieder geval is het bekend dat er een kleiner planeet of maan in de baan van de aarde zweeft. Het is nog onbekend of dit wel een planeet is maar vele geloven dat dit ScapeRune is, de omgedraaide wereld van Gielinor, die beheerst wordt door Bob the cat. Spelers kunnen in ScapeRune komen tijdens een Random Event. Gielinor wordt ook omgeven door een kleine asteroïden veld, die af en toe op Gielinor terecht komen, die beter bekend zijn als Star sprites. Ook zal het waarschijnlijk dicht bij de planeet Freneskae liggen, maar de ruimte is nog steeds onbekend gebied in RuneScape. Ook kunnen speler naar onbekende locaties reizen. Bijvoorbeeld de Shadow Realm, Zanaris, Random Events en overige afgelegen locaties die niet op de kaart staan. Het is onbekend of deze locaties in Gielinor voorkomen, doordat ze niet op de kaart staan en het gebied omringt is door zwarte of witte mist. Geschiedenis Het eerste tijdperk - De creatie thumb|Prifddinas, één van de oudste steden in Gielinor thumb|Guthix die de eerste mensen verwelkomde|left left|thumb|Een mens vindt de stone of jas Niet veel is duidelijk over de creatie van Gielinor. Waarschijnlijk hebben de Elder gods, Gielinor 12.000 jaar geleden gemaakt. Het eerste tijdperk, begint wanneer de god Guthix de planeet ontdekt. De planeet was door oude goden, de Elder gods, ooit gemaakt, maar zij hebben er daarna niets meer mee gedaan. Guthix trof dus een lege planeet aan. Dit was precies waar hij naar opzoek was, want Guthix was wel in staat het leven op een planeet te vormen, maar niet in staat de planeet zelf te vormen. Guthix doopte de planeet Gielinor. Guthix, maar ook andere goden, begonnen met het scheppen van land en zee, maar ook planten en dieren op Gielinor. Echter niet alle soorten die bestaan op Gielinor zijn door de goden gemaakt. Er zijn aanwijzingen dat er in het eerste tijdperk een zogenaamd World gate bestond. Dit was vermoedelijk een portaal waardoor men van een andere wereld naar Gielinor konden komen. Zo zouden bijvoorbeeld de elven, onder leiding van hun god Seren, door het portaal naar Gielinor gekomen zijn, waar zij in het gebied Tirannwn de oudste nog bestaande stad Prifddinas stichtten. Het TzHaar ras bestond al in het eerste tijdperk. Historici vermoeden dat deze al bestonden voordat Guthix naar Gielinor kwam. Ook kwamen in het eerste tijdperk de eerste mensen naar Gielinor. Nadat spelers terug in de tijd reizen zullen ze in aanraking komen met deze mensen, die schijnbaar ook door dit portaal naar Gielinor zijn gekomen. Hun afkomst is echter onduidelijk. thumb|Guthix die de runes uitvond Guthix vertelde de mensen en andere rassen hoe ze zich moesten gedragen en leven in Gielinor. Ook leerde hij een mens, genaamd Jack, hoe je de magische runes moest gebruiken om Magic te creëren. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij de runes gemaakt met de Stone of Jas, die hij vond. Hij gebruikte de steen om de rune altaren hun krachten te geven. Het eerste tijdperk eindigde ongeveer in het jaar 4000, toen Guthix afdaalde onder de grond en ruim 6000 jaren sliep. Er bestond tijdens de First age een ras, dat de Dragonkin werd genoemd: zij waren heel sterk, bijna onsterfelijk, maar konden zich niet voortplanten. Om te zorgen dat zij niet uit zouden sterven maakten zij zwakkere kloon-versies van zichzelf, die zich wél voort konden planten: nu Dragons genoemd. De Dragonkin werden waarschijnlijk uitgeroeid door een zekere Robert the Strong in de Fourth Age. Het tweede tijdperk - de macht van de goden De Second Age, ook wel het tweede tijdperk, begon toen Guthix ging slapen aan het eind van de First Age. Tijdens de slaap van Guthix kwamen vele goden naar Gielinor, waaronder ook Zaros. De god Icthlarin bracht een oorlogzuchtig ras, genaamd de Mahjarrat, naar Gielinor. Enkele jaren hebben zij hem gediend, echter later kwamen zij onder de leiding van Zaros. Waarom zij van leider zijn verandert is niet geheel duidelijk. Men vermoed dat zij Icthlarin niet oorlogszuchtig genoeg vonden, en Zaros hen macht beloofde in zijn rijk. Het tweede tijdperk wordt ook wel het gouden tijdperk van Zaros genoemd. Hij vestigde met de Mahjarrat een machtig rijk op Gielinor. Eén van de generalen van de Mahjarrat was genaamd Zamorak. Samen met andere Mahjarrat verraadde hij Zaros. Zamorak wou met de Staff of Armadyl, een machtig wapen die hij gestolen had, Zaros neersteken, terwijl enkele andere Mahjarrat de trouwe aanhangers van Zaros uit de weg hielden. In een strijd tussen Zaros en Zamorak doorboorde de staff zowel Zaros als Zamorak. Hierbij vloeiden de krachten van Zaros over in het lichaam van Zamorak, die nu een god werd. Zamorak nam het rijk van Zaros over, en de trouwe aanhangers van Zaros moesten noodgedwongen de woestijn in vluchten. Het einde van het rijk van Zaros betekende het einde van het tweede tijdperk. Het derde tijdperk - de god wars thumb|De oorlog die nog steeds gaan is in de [[God Wars Dungeon]] In het tweede tijdperk van Gielinor, had de god Zaros controle over bijna heel Gielinor. Hij was op het moment de machtigste god. Maar toen zijn generaal, Zamorak hem verraarde en zijn goddelijke krachten overnam was Zaros zijn goddelijke krachten verloren. Op dat moment pakte de andere goden hun kans en veroverde grote gebieden van Zaros. Vlak daarna kwam het derde tijdperk in Gielinor aan. Omdat Zamorak controle had over Zaros zijn rijk wilde hij de veroverde gebieden weer terug en over de wereld heersen. Zamorak verklaarde de oorlog aan andere goden en een grote oorlog brak uit over de hele wereld. Alle rassen (behalve de Elven) kwamen mee vechten en diende hun god in de oorlog. Vele rassen stierven uit en werden vernietigd tijdens de oorlog. Ook bracht de oorlog grote schade aan op de wereld zelf. Een litteken van de God Wars is nog altijd te zien aan de Wildernis. Na ongeveer meer dan 4000 jaar werd de god Guthix, de schepper van Gielinor, wakker van zijn lange slaap en eindigde de oorlog onmiddellijk. Guthix was erg kwaad en eisten van de goden om te stoppen met de oorlog, en ze mochten enkel maar hun macht gebruiken op de wereld door hun volgelingen. De God Wars had grote gevolgen op Gielinor gehad. Veel rassen zijn uitgestorven en velen hebben zich verschuild of zijn gevlucht. Ook is het gebied ten noorden van RuneScape niet hersteld door de veldslagen. Het vierde tijdperk- de wederopbouw en de ontdekking van de runes De Fourth age, ofwel het vierde tijdperk, begon chaotisch. Alles was verwoest door de God Wars. De meeste rassen, waaronder ook de mensen, leefden barbaars en trokken rond opzoek naar grondstoffen. Dit leidde regelmatig tot conflicten tussen verschillende rassen. Later in dit tijdperk begonnen steeds meer rassen zich te vestigen op vaste plaatsen. Er begonnen eerst nederzettingen en later steden te ontstaan onder andere in Falador, Varrock, op Entrana en op verscheidene locaties op Karamja. De Gnomes kwamen weer boven de grond en stichten de Tree Gnome Stronghold. De elven ontwikkelen zich sterk en bezitten naar Tirannwn ook delen van Kandarin. Goblinstammen vochten tegen andere rassen maar ontwikkelden zich slecht, in tegenstelling tot andere rassen. Vampieren gingen steeds sterker, met name het zuidelijke deel van Morytania overheersen. Toen de mensen de Runes uitvonden werden zij overheersend, omdat zij nu Magic konden gebruiken. Zij probeerden deze uitvinding zo goed mogelijk geheim te houden. De uitvinding van de Runes betekende het einde van het vierde tijdperk. Het vijfde tijdperk- het tijdperk van de mensen thumb|Een speler die runes creeërt thumb|Lumbridge, één van de vele vestigingen van Gielinor|left In de Fifth age, ook wel het vijfde tijdperk, ontwikkelden de mensen zich sterk. Ze gebruikten de kennis van magie om hun gebied uit te breiden. De koninkrijken van Misthalin, Asgarnia en Kandarin groeiden zo sterk, dat zij inmiddels één groot gebied vormen waar de mensen domineren. De mensen hadden hun macht echter alleen te danken aan de kennis van magie, en waren hier dus heel sterk afhankelijk van. Sommige groepen vonden dit slecht, en vonden dat men het creëren van runes over moest laten aan de goden. Om deze reden vielen groepen barbaren de menselijke koninkrijken herhaaldelijk aan. De meest begaafde magiërs studeerden in de Wizard's tower. Onder hen waren zowel aanhangers van Saradomin, als aanhangers van Zamorak. In het jaar 70 van het vijfde tijdperk staken aanhangers van Zamorak de Wizards tower in brand, waardoor de meest begaafde magiërs omkwamen, en de kennis van runes verloren ging. Gelukkig heeft de mensheid deze kennis weer herontdekt in het huidige jaar, 169. De mensen proberen vandaag de dag hun gebied niet langer uit te breiden. De wereld is op dit moment min of meer in vrede. Echter het gevaar ligt altijd op de loer. Het is aan de speler om in quests dit te bestrijden. Flora en fauna thumb|Een Grizzly bear thumb|left|De vreemde natuur van Tirannwn Op Gielinor leven verschillende planten en beesten. De meeste planten, zijn ook bekend in de echte wereld, zoals palmbomen, doornstruiken, gras, aardbeien struiken, bananen bomen en veel meer. Bijna al het natuur is verklaarbaar, maar er zijn ook verschillende stukken in Gielinor niet bestaan in de echte wereld. Bijvoorbeeld het blauw soort gras en paddenstoelen. Dit komt alleen voor in Tirannwn en Zanaris. Dit zijn één van de oudste natuurgebieden die zijn ontstaan en waren waarschijnlijk kleine foutjes of een soort test grond, waar Guthix een mooie kleur zocht voor de omgeving. Tijdens je reizen door Gielinor zul je vele beesten tegen komen. Kippen, kikkers, beren, spinnen vissen en vele andere beesten. De meeste komen ook voor in de echte wereld. Deze beesten zijn er van groot en klein. Ook worden vele dieren gebruikt voor de landbouw of overige dingen, en worden, door de vooral de mensen, veel gebruikt bij hun dagelijks werk. Geen enkele dier, behalve de Terrorbirds of Tortoises, worden gebruik als transport! De meeste beesten worden gezien als Monsters, en kunnen aangevallen en vermoord worden. Ze zullen uiteraard terug vechten of wegvluchten. Geografie thumb|De droge woestijn|left thumb|Een reliëf kaart van Gielinor thumb|Een tropische locatie Gielinor is een prachtig landschap wat vooral bestaat uit bergen, bossen, ijs gebieden, vulkanen, tropische gebieden, woestijnen en zeeën. De meeste steden bevinden zich in een koninkrijk, die ontstaan zijn in grote stukken landen. Ook is er een koninkrijk gevestigd op het grootste eiland, genaamd Karamja. Gielinor bestaat uit ongeveer 50% uit water. Veel stukken land behoren tot het Onbekende, wat nog niet is toegevoegd aan het spel. Dit zal waarschijnlijk in toekomstige updates aan bod komen. Het noordelijk halfrond van Gielinor, is een koud gebied. Vooral de noordoostelijke gebieden van Gielinor zijn bijna helemaal bedekt met ijs. Ook zijn verschillende hoge bergen bedekt met ijs. left|thumb|Een wereld vol rivieren Gielinor bevat vele rivieren. De meeste rivieren zijn grote rivieren die door een half continent drijven. De meeste eindigen in de zee. De grootste rivier is de River Dougne, die door Kandarin loopt, helemaal vanaf Baxtorian Falls tot aan Castle Wars die uiteindelijk eindigt in de zee. Ook is er één grote woestijn in het zuidoosten van Gielinor te vinden. Deze woestijn staat bekend als de Kharidian Desert. Het is daar zo heet en droog, dat je gemakkelijk dood kunt gaan zonder water. Het is onbekend waarom juist daar een woestijn is ontstaan, want de zon zal zich dan op dat gebied recht op de planeet staan. Het middenstuk en het zuidelijke stuk van de woestijn, zijn één de meest gevaarlijke gebieden in Gielinor (op omgeving gebaseerd - dus niet op aantal monsters). Ook zijn er verschillende tropische locaties in Gielinor. Deze tropische loacties zijn te vinden rondom de midden ring van de planeet. De bekendste tropische omgeving is Karamja. Een grote jungle, dat bestaat uit grote planten. Tropische omgevingen staan er om bekend om grote bomen, struiken en planten te hebben. De meest voorkomende omgeving is het natuurlijke grasvlakte. Deze vlakte bedekt ongeveer 60% van Gielinor. Sinds het ontstaan van Gielinor zijn er vele grotten ontstaan. De meeste zijn gegraven door de mensen of andere rassen. Ze diende meestal als bescherming, verschuilling, doorgang, voorraadkamer, basis of voor andere dingen. De meeste grotten zijn nu verlaten en zijn er monsters in gekomen om de grot te bewonen. Een grot, die in RuneScape bekend staat als dungeon, is erg populair doordat er veel monsters in een grot zijn voor training of drops. Locaties Misthalin thumb|De prachtige rivier die door [[Misthalin stroomt.]] Misthalin is één van de machtigste gebieden in heel runescape. Het wordt geregeerd door koning Raold in de hoofdstad van Misthalin, Varrock. In Misthalin begin je met het spelen van RuneScape. Je komt in de stad Lumbridge terecht als je van Turtorial Island afkomt. Je hebt verschillende steden in Misthalin. Hieronder staan ze allemaal. * Lumbridge * Varrock * Digsite * Barbarian Village * Draynor Village * Paterdomus Asgarnia thumb|300px|[[Asgarnia, het land van de white knights en de druids.]] Asgarnia is het koninkrijk van de White knights. De heerser van Asgarnia is koning King Vallance. Maar King Vallance is in geen jaren meer gezien. De geruchten gaan dat hij is ontvoerd door de Black Knights. Maar in zijn plaats hebben Sir Amik Varze en de white knights de leiding overgenomen in de hoofdstad van Asgarnia: falador. Je hebt verschillende steden in Asgarnia. Hieronder staan ze allemaal. * Falador * Burthorpe * Goblin Village * Port Sarim * Mudskipper Point * Rimmington * Taverley Kharidian Desert thumb|De woestijn * Al Kharid en de Shantay Pass * Menaphos * Nardah * Pollnivneach * Sophanem * Uzer Wilderness thumb|De Wildernis De wildernis is het gebied ten noorden van runescape. Dit gebied is nooit hersteld van de God Wars en er zweven nog steeds geesten van de God Wars die dood zijn gegaan en zich voort leven als geest. Er zijn geen steden in de Wilderness. Je hebt wel twee gebieden. Voor non members, en een extra gebied voor members Voor meer informatie over de wildernis ga naar de Wilderness pagina. Kandarin thumb|De markt van East Ardougne * Ardougne **East Ardougne **West-Ardougne * Catherby * Eagle's Peak * Hemenster * Piscatoris Fishing Colony * Piscatoris Woodland * Port Khazard * Seers' Village en Camelot * Tree Gnome Stronghold * Tree Gnome Village * Witchaven * Yanille Fremennik Province thumb|De haven van Relekka * Barbarian Outpost * Lighthouse * Lunar Isle * Mountain Camp * Neitiznot * Rellekka * Waterbirth Island Tirannwn thumb|Eén van de bijzondere eigenschappen van [[Tirannwn.]] thumb|Het prachtige landschap van [[Tirannwn.]] *Arandar Pass *Elf Camp *Isafdar *Lleyta *Prifddinas *Tyras Camp *Port Tyras Karamja thumb|De jungle *Brimhaven *Cairn Isle *Kharazi Jungle *Musa Point *Shilo Village *Ship yard *Tai Bwo Wannai *TzHaar city Feldip Hills *Feldip Jungle *Gu'Tanoth *Jiggig *Oo'glog Troll gebied *Death Plateau *Trollheim *Troll Stronghold *Trollweiss Hunter Area *Trollweiss Mountain *Ice Path *God Wars Dungeon Morytania thumb|De Getto van Gielinor. * Burgh de Rott * Canifis * Castle Drakan * Meiyerditch * Mort Myre Swamp * Mort'ton * Port Phasmatys Categorie:Beginners guide Categorie:Gielinor Categorie:History Categorie:Locaties